VersalStory: Blood Lust
by diosoth
Summary: In the alternate dimension of Versal, two hunters build their fortune upon a pile of bodies and indulgence. Based upon my other series, MapleStory: Sweet Love. Mirror Universe, rated for violence and other content.


VersalStory: Blood Lust

Night. Long night. The six month night of Versal could be annoying,  
especially to those traveling through the forests. Tyran, however, was  
merely thankful that his messenger pad was backlit. Tapping in a quick  
message to his girlfriend, switching off, he would soon be home.

Plans change. In an instant, they change.

Leaping from the trees, her Dark Sight canceled out, the feline stuck her  
blade into the traveler's back, smiling as he screamed in pain. Claws  
out, hand swinging, Tyran's face was raked, torn open, three clean cuts  
blinding him as blood filled his eyes.

Holding onto the open wound, desperate to keep the blood from spilling,  
Tyran's escape was futile. Through the cold night air, four steel  
arrows, thin but deadly, hit one by one, the young man's body bound to  
an old tree trunk, bark soaked in red, Tyran's dying breath leaking out  
from a gurgling final scream.

The black armor seemed to enjoy the moon, shining in what miniscule light  
the night air provided. The hunter, his weapon holstered, searched pockets  
for money and valuables. Cutting free the cord holding the backpack,  
the vicious feline undid the zipper. "Scrolls... maybe these won't be junk  
ones unlike the last batch we found."

Gathering the cash, the hunter said, "we need to go. The wolves can have  
what's left over..."

* * *

A heavy wooden door closed tight, bolted shut from within, the outside  
world locked away from the den of thieves. Tossing the stolen loot aside  
for now, the catgirl placed her weaponry on the mantle. Blood Kitty, that  
was what the whispers called her. Deadly, fearsome, and practically no  
concern for life. Stabbing that man had been the same as cutting food. It  
was about profit, about gain.

Pulling off the tight, thin top, she turned to the hunter. The Dark  
Bosshunter, whispers knew him as. It was rare for anything to cross over  
from the other world, the Maple World, but that armor had been a prize.  
Or it had been to the man who'd obtained it, a man left to rot in some  
cave somewhere with an arrow in each eye socket.

Corruption took the armor almost the second the long haired Ranger placed  
it upon his body, the metal's shine twisting to solid black, the feathers  
stained with the blood of countless victims.

However, all Blood Kitty seemed to be interested in was the removal of that  
dark armor. "I'm gettin' in the shower. You gonna come fuck me or do I have  
to use the sprayer on my slit?" She received no answer, a typical reply.  
Shrugging, the cat kicked off her skirt, black paws striding through the  
fortress, into the bathroom. Clicking open the frosted shower door, her  
entire body jumped like electricity as a heavy arm grabbed her tight, hand  
gripping her mound, finger shoved inside with force.

"I wish you'd fuckin' say something once in a while!" Turning around within  
the vise grip, Blood Kitty only smirked. "You CAN play nice..."

"You prefer it rough," he stated bluntly, pinching one of her breasts.  
"And you're already horny, so why wait?"

Dragging his body into the shower and latching the glass door, the cat  
mumbled, "we took a big haul tonight... and killed a few idiots who were  
dumb enough to get killed..."

Running her hands down his chest playfully with a grin, her tongue poked out,  
running across her lips with seductive purpose. "Watch those fingers,"  
the hunter ordered.

"Aww, you know I'd never hurt you, I'm always gentle..." It was, perhaps,  
one truth about these two that held. They were murderers with no regard  
for any living thing, taking advantage of whatever could provide an  
opportunity, yet they were somehow bound to each other since they met.

six months ago. When night fell, when she saw that armor. Blood Kitty's  
plan was to rob and pillage in the cover of darkness as she was prone to do  
during nightfall, until she saw him. Always a slut at heart, instead of  
trying to rob him, the cat offered the stranger oral sex instead.

They'd been inseparable since, building a fortune contained within the  
solid walls of the hunter's old family house. Piles of gold, cash money,  
weapons, taking up space and ensuring a wealthy life, assuming they lived  
long enough and avoided the fate many of their prey had endured.

Hoisting a leg up and around his body, the cat eased the throbbing,  
erected rod into her dripping hole, body sliding back and forth as it probed  
deep within, touching nerves and filling her void. Hands on her ass,  
supporting his partner's weight gently, thrusting with steady rhythm,  
the hunter inquired gently, "where do you want it?"

"Yeah, you're as horny as I am, aren't you?" Groaning between breaths,  
Kitty replied, "deep in me. Keep going..." He had seen it before taking  
off his own armor, the wet soaked spot on her skirt. It was no secret to him  
that what they did drove her wild, both mentally and sexually, and he'd been  
thinking about this all day, their return home and screwing in any  
position imaginable, in any place imaginable.

The ear-splitting cry echoed in the shower space, Blood Kitty's pussy  
screaming out in a language only her body could feel, hot jizz flowing  
inside, glazing her cervix and splashing out as her lover withdrew.

Placing her foot back down, balanced against the Ranger's chest, the  
cat girl allowed her body to calm, breathing slowing, pressing in tight  
as she let loose, her own little disgusting ritual after having sex in  
the shower. The warmth was soothing, piss dripping down the hunter's  
legs, his balls drenched in yellow.

It was their dirty secret. The hunter wasn't fond of being urinated on,  
though he was well aware that his lover was driven intense with pleasure  
by holding her bladder right before sex and the shower was the only spot  
in which he agreed to this.

Turning to the faucet, her furry hands twisted both water knobs, warm,  
pure water spraying forth to clean away their sweat and other fluids.

But it would never wash away their sins.

* * *

It had been yet another fine meal as was the norm. Piles of meat and  
juice, with that little bit of alcohol to tingle the senses. Sitting  
naked at their table, counting the large pile of money, Kitty contemplated  
the possibility of using a roll of cash as a small sex toy. Perverse ideas,  
of course, and the mere thought of handing some clerk at a store money that  
had been soaked in her sex liquids seemed almost thrilling.

"Hey..."

"What is it?" he begged.

"Just wondering... you know much about that other world?"

Rolling over on the sheets, the Dark Bosshunter scoffed at it. "They can  
have that idiotic fat mouse for all I care. It's some messed up world  
where people care about honor."

The cat asked, confused, "honor? What the fuck's that?"

"It's something people with no money like to brag about."

"Eeuugh... yuck." The idea churned her stomach worse than even the wine  
did. "People over there probably fuck once a month and worship gods or  
something."

"I don't care... they have night and light periods every day. How...  
bland." His voice hid the disappointment. The six month night was about  
to end and soon, it would be light out. Their work would be done. Trapped  
away for six months, going out, pretending to be normal, such thoughts  
and ideas were depressing. He wasn't someone who worked well in sunlight.  
The shadows, they were his tool of choice. They concealed him, made his  
body invisible, made it easy to stalk those weak enough to take advantage  
of.

Leaving their stolen earnings alone, Blood Kitty slinked to the bed,  
easing down. She'd seen her partner eyeing something in his hand. "What's  
that you got?"

Shoving the object away, he responded, "nothing..."

"No, no, no..." Pouncing his muscular frame, the nimble girl reached for  
the tiny treasure. "A ring? Probably not worth much, it's just- hey..."  
Examining the small band closer, it seemed to be a perfect match for her  
own finger. "Was this for me?"

"Well... if you want it..."

Leaning back into the pile of pillows, sliding it over her furry digit,  
the cat girl smiled. "I wondered if you really felt that way... I mean,  
I know we screw and all that but fucking is fucking." Grinning ear to ear,  
ecstatic over the discovery, Kitty opened the end drawer, grabbing hold of  
a small shiny object, and with a quick grab, held the hunter's hand steady  
to slip it on his finger.

"Uh..." Sweating with a chill, she was nervous. "I- aw, fuck it! I think  
I love you! No... I know I love you! There! I said it! Think I'm some  
loser who has stupid feelings but that's how I feel!" The fear of such an  
admission had long held her back, the idea that a murderer without so much  
as a shred of remorse could feel love felt like a joke.

Looking up, expression wavering between distrust and longing, the hunter finally  
grabbed onto her body, pulled close and kissed. A simple kiss, untrained  
and forced, but a kiss. "Wow... that's the first time we made out," she  
moaned, "strange... we can fuck and suck but kissing was THAT hard?"

"I haven't been close to anyone since my mother died," he lamented, painful  
memories welling up within. "Not since she died and my idiot father started  
blowing away the family money. Guess he regretted that when I cut his  
throat."

"Fuckin' sucks, don't it? I never knew my dad, probably didn't matter if  
I did or not. At least mom's tolerable, most of the time... guess I  
outta tell her we got married."

"Married? I don't think-"

Cupping his mouth shut, the cat said, "you want a big ceremony? That costs  
money out the ass! The rings're good enough. But... say it!"

"Say...it? Oh..." Facing the deadly mushrooms, hunting down people to  
rob, those were easy tasks. Three words, hardest of all. "I love you!"

"Wasn't so bad, was it? We'll practice the next few days..." Light would  
soon fall and they'd be stuck indoors. "We'll say it while we're fucking.  
Makes it easier to get used to! Speaking of fucking, I'll be going into  
heat in about three days so I'll be wetter than a river."

"You got that medicine?" he asked.

The cat responded, "fuck yeah, I ain't gettin' pregnant!" An odd medicinal  
drink, made of crushed birds, that prevented pregnancy in her kind while  
they went into heat. She'd kept a healthy supply on hand at all times,  
making her sex much more tolerable during those two days in which her pussy  
burned. "Wanna get some hookers?"

"About that..." Eyes rolled, the hunter sick of her game. "I don't mind  
a few more girls to play with but do you HAVE to keep killing them?"

"And let them go knowing where we live?"

He sighed in disgust. "Just seems a waste of real talent. Some of those  
women were hot and experienced!"

"Alright... maybe I can blindfold them and lead them here so they won't  
have a clue. Happy?"

"Very."

"Yeah... speaking of eating pussy, think you'll start with mine more often?"

Leaning up to look down at her bush, he remarked, "I would if I wasn't  
afraid you'd piss on my face!"

"Hey!" Mildly offended, the cat stated, "I only do that in the shower after  
we fuck! I'd never piss on your face... anyway, a pussy's nicer to eat  
when it's clean." Kitty's been bisexual all her life and playing with  
other women only seemed to enhance her fun. Not only sixty-nining but also  
watching them scream as her partner nailed them, watching their labias  
stretch out as they were penetrated, clits swollen and juices spraying.

Taking a quick glance at their bedroom walls, the girlie posters were  
useful for a quick turn-on. It was her concession to decorating the house.  
She left most of it alone so long as the bedroom was her domain.

The hunter feared stuffed toys and pink hearts. What he got were posters  
of stuffed, fake breasts and pink snatches, bikini girls and naked whores  
plastered everywhere. Somehow, convincing anyone that a woman had  
decorated the room would be a difficult task, perhaps impossible.

Rolling on top of his partner in crime, the hunter thrust deep inside,  
her tail curling wildly as both legs wrapped around his ass. "Someone's  
in the mood for a party!"

"We just got married," he mumbled, "I think we're supposed to get it on  
when we do that!"

"Yeah, and we told each other we loved each other," she responded with  
a wide smile. "That means we have to fuck ten times harder than we did  
before or it's not genuine... or something like that, I don't know..."

Biting on her lip with gentle force, the two began to make out, sucking  
on each other's tongues playfully as their hips rocked, slowly, unlike  
what they had typically done. "Take your time... Di-"

"UH!"

"What? Your name is nice..." She couldn't understand why the sound of his  
own name offended her lover so much. Whispering it softly, the cat asked,  
"did that sound so bad?"

"No. You can call me that... just when we're alone, okay?"

Laughing gently, enjoying the feeling of the hunter's hard cock within her  
box, she remarked, "I'll keep all your secrets safe..."

Somehow, in their evil desires, their blood-stained past, a hint of love had  
filled the room. Perhaps a miracle had occurred. Whatever had happened,  
it wasn't an event that could be easily defined.

* * *

2 weeks have passed

The smog-filled air of Henesys City did little to block out the sun. Bright,  
relenting, peering through, and it would do so for six long months. Six  
months of time off. It was simply too much trouble to sneak around without  
the darkness to provide the needed cover.

Mushroom Park remained one of the very few undeveloped corners of the city.  
A simple patch of grass around the statue of Athena Bloodwake, an immortal  
woman who came to this area a thousand years prior and conquered the land.  
"So... what to do..." Her tail fluttering through the slot in their bench,  
Blood Kitty looked upward to the statue, feeling adventurous. "Wanna go  
see if she's up for some three-way action?"

"Filthy whore's probably screwing some new recruits right now," the Dark  
Bosshunter answered. Normally he would accept but not in the light. She would  
be busy and personally, Diosoth was beyond intolerant of the woman.

"Aww, c'mon," Kitrina protested. "I could double dildo the stuck-up slut  
while you take her in the ass!"

Harshly waving a hand to quiet the catgirl, Diosoth ordered, "we should go  
to the boat. That's what we're here for instead of being HOME..." It was a  
needed reminder. His crime partner was many things, but tied to her duties  
was not one of them. "We just have to convince her guards we're worth seeing."

"They had better or-"

"Stuff it, woman!" he cried out, clasping a hand over the cat's mouth. "They'll  
want money. We have it. They have no reason to turn down a meeting." Dragging  
his partner along, they two made their way towards the Pirate docks.

* * *

Tall, well-built and as dangerous as they were sterile, the Pirate boats  
were at rest along the water's edge. Guns aimed outward, at no particular  
target, but a sign of their power. Shuffling along, the underlings hauled  
barrels and crates, no doubt food supplies and stolen goods. This was their  
time to replenish at the major port, during the day. As with any vicious  
thief, the Pirates found it best to work in the dark.

The couple were offered no confrontation in their passage through the main  
vessel, until they reached the head doors. Within, their leader. Outside,  
an odd man, muscular, burned face and bandages. A long knife tied to his wrist,  
caked in dried flecks of blood, told his tale. This man was a bodyguard.

"We're here to see your leader," Diosoth stated, unwavered by the guard's  
appearance. "It's business."

"Piss off," he screamed back. "You ain't got business."

Slinking around seductively, doing her best to show off cleavage, Kitrina  
found it strange that the guard paid her no attention. "You're blind!"

"True. You still ain't gettin' by me!"

Thrusting his forearm under their blockade's chin, pushing down hard,  
the dark hunter blocked the knife arm. "You did not hear me, I said we have  
business to discuss!"

Sliding open, a machine lock releasing, the door revealed the leader of this  
band of thieves. "Muirhat! Let them in!"

"But they..." he began to protest, still struggling under a crushed  
windpipe.

She sighed. "Muirhat, shut the fuck up and get out of here." Releasing the  
burly man, Diosoth watched him run away, beaten. "Help... can't get any good  
help anymore." Tall, beautiful, in barely more than a bikini and boots,  
her pistol hung off the hip. Kyrine, the woman of legend. An eyepatch hid  
some unknown wound, short hair kept trimmed and out of her way. "What do you  
two want?"

"Guns." Diosoth was to the point. "Lots of them. We have the money."

Lights flicked on within Kyrine's mind. "Come in, we'll talk." Allowing the  
strangers to join her, the duo were greeted by a private room lined with  
jewels, gold and paintings of nude women. "Depends on what you need. Pistols?  
Rifles? Or miniguns?"

Grinning, the jackpot hers, Kit replied, "we'll have to talk prices before  
we can say..."

"Fair enough," Kyrine babbled, pointing them towards a large, plush sofa.  
"Sit." Crossing her legs as she rested in the throne, the Pirate girl pointed  
towards Diosoth. "You. Show me your cock."

"Slutty little bitch," Kitrina smirked. "Go on, big man, flash her your dick."

Unzipping, pulling out his manhood, the dark hunter peeled back the foreskin.  
"Uncut," she noted, "I like that. Carpet matches, too." His yellow pubic hair  
made the woman smile. "Not many guys have that."

Putting the junk back, he stated clearly, "I'm not here for that. We want to  
buy guns."

"Guns... we'll talk when I'm satisfied. You, little kitty, you skip on the  
panties?" Kyrine demanded to know.

Her legs apart, Kitrina flashed the stubble over her box. "Panties get in the  
way."

Pleased at the pair's eagerness to do as asked, the woman unstrapped her  
pistol, tossing it to the hunter, he caught the weapon. "You trust me with  
this?"

"Number one," Kyrine answered, "you won't shoot someone who you know will  
fuck you later. Number two, if you did you'd never get out of my ship alive."  
That fact alone was evident. The compound was teeming with loyal Pirate  
guards, all of them armed. "That's my personal weapon. Easy to load, never  
jams, accurate." A marvel of gunsmithing, cold and heavy, a pistol worthy of  
the Pirate's leader. "However, you may prefer something a little more suitable  
for crowds."

"I think maybe a full show of what you have would be better," Kitrina  
responded. "We're in the market for quiet weapons. Silencers... one shot kills.  
Easy to carry. Maybe some bigger guns for those special occasions. We'll also  
need ammunition, lots of it and that's where a large amount of our money  
will have to go. We'll need to keep a healthy stock."

The weapon returned to her hand, Kyrine smelled profit. "As we're the only ones  
who could supply you with ammunition, you'll be dependent on our supplies.  
I do have a few models I could show you." Tossing off her thin jacket, dagger  
heels stamping the steel floor, "I'll prepare a small kit and bring them to  
your preferred location in a few hours. Alone, of course."

"Alone?" Diosoth questioned her. "No guards or escort?"

Rolling her one eye, the Pirate replied factfully, "this isn't going to be  
just business. I haven't been nailed in months. You two fuck me proper and  
then we'll talk sales. I don't need an audience and as loyal as my men are,  
they're also a bit stupid. I wouldn't want them thinking my screams are a  
cry for help."

"Ain't been laid..." The revelation made Kitrina suspicious. "You've got men  
all around you and you ain't been laid? I might have to wonder why..."

"Little kitty," Kyrine scolded, "most of these idiots wouldn't know what to do  
with a woman if they had a booklet. Sex isn't instinct, it's skill. I'd bet  
the two of you bang pretty often. I'd do it now but this isn't such a good  
place." She sighed with the thought. "Interruptions, people listening in...  
it's annoying."

Slinking upright, tail wagging with the anticipation, "I trust you. Not  
entirely but for now... I'll met you at the Henesys City entrance gate. My  
boyfriend will get the place cleaned up. If I think you have anyone watching  
from a distance I won't show up, am I clear? Three hours! I'll wait five  
minutes past but I'm gone after."

"Very clear. I'll be there on time, so don't get your tail in a bunch."  
Opening the security lock on her private door, Kyrine led them out to return  
home. Wheeling past, a large tank of water held some vicious creature, swimming  
in the confined space. Angry, horn shining in the artificial lights, it seemed  
to frighten the handlers. "That's my latest prize. He is known as Sharil,  
the prince of the whale monsters. Very mean."

"I'll bet," Diosoth grunted. Pity to any man who would have to face it.

* * *

Practically forced open, the wooden door was more like a gate. "Not bad,"  
Kyrine complimented, "this place is practically a fortress."

"We like our privacy," Kitrina responded. "Babe, we're here."

Noticing the heavy latched box in Kyrine's hands, he pointed to the table.  
"There's fine."

"I think you two will like this one the most," she said, pulling out a sturdy  
handgun. "The silencer is built in, holds fifteen rounds, easy to clip load.  
I suggest the hollow point rounds, they'll expand and shatter, it'll do more  
damage to anyone you shoot. Guaranteed kill."

More than eager now, Blood Kitty's hands grabbed for the Pirate's tiny top,  
unhooking the front clasps. Breasts bounced out, massive tits that had been  
tucked away. Behind her, Kitrina's paws wrapped tight, squeezing the soft  
breasts like dough. "Oh, fuck yeah! I'd have nailed you as the implant type  
but these are beautiful!"

"I've shot men for touching me less, little cat!"

"I'm not a man and you're a slutty bitch," Kit replied, knowing damn well this  
was exactly what their guest wished for. "Tell me, you trickle or gush when  
you're turned on?"

Chuckling softly, Kyrine enjoyed the fondle buddy's touching as she unlatched  
the larger compartment. "A basic shotgun. Tight cone of fire, modded to hold  
eight shells, for the ones who refuse to stay down. Loud as fuck, though and  
hard to hide."

"We'll want two of each, and enough ammo to fill one of our closets."

"Not cheap," she replied.

Opening the closet in question, coins and jewels were stacked neatly within.  
"I was thinking of trading. We'll need the closet empty anyway..."

"Aw, shit!" The pile of money was unreal. "Where'd you get that!"

"We have our ways," Kitrina said smugly. "A dead body here, a few robberies  
there..."

Hands gripping Kit's paws, the catgirl still squeezing Kyrine's soft tits,  
she said, "I'd heard rumors since we got to port. Guess they were true.  
Whatever works for you."

Inspecting the shotgun, he asked, "no plans to just murder us and take  
everything we have?"

"Only an idiot kills off a good thing," the woman said plainly. "You have a  
need that only I can fill. I kill you, I get a pile of cash. I keep you  
alive, the cash rolls in. It's a better long-term investment to let you  
live."

"And she's a horny girl," Kit mumbled. "Who doesn't trust her crew to do  
her good..."

"Then let's seal the deal," Diosoth grunted, pushing the woman to the table,  
arms pinned back, tying her hands with rope. Stripping off her leather skirt,  
as he'd expected, Kyrine wore no underwear. Her bare pussy was already soaking  
wet.

"HEY! The FUCK? What the fuck's going on?"

"DUH!" Blood Kitty spat, "he's going to bang your sorry ass 'til you scream!"

Struggling against the rope bindings, breath heavy with fear and anger,  
the woman screamed out, "I don't like being tied up!"

"Why didn't you say so?" the hunter cried, undoing the knots. "I don't read  
minds!"

"You need to communicate," Kit scolded the girl, "or else we might stick  
something in a place you won't want it."

Rolling over to face them, calming down, Kyrine said, "I hate bondage, I hate  
anal. Spank me but leave red marks and I might get offended!"

Humming a tone of disapproval, the catgirl let out a vague grunt. "Some fun  
you are... whatever. I wanna see your eye, how bad is it to cover up?" Ripping  
her eyepatch away, they were both taken aback to see the woman had two eyes.  
"Hrm..."

"Keeps my enemies off guard," she muttered, taking the patch back. "It's  
two-way plastic. Guess we all got secrets."

Helping their guest to her feet, Kitrina stripped down to nothing. "Stay  
still..." Feeding her black tail under her body, between the thighs, Kit  
forced the end up within Kyrine's slit. "Feel good?"

"Tickles a bit..."

"You outta see her fuck herself with that," Diosoth groaned. "It's damn  
fun to watch!"

Carefully pulling the furry tail free, Kyrine noticed their couch. "Later...  
you, big boy, drop those pants and go take a seat."

Already straining in his shorts, the Dark Bosshunter did as asked, pants to the  
floor. Shoving her customer back, Kyrine took her seat, penis slowly  
penetrating deep within her lonely, neglected pussy. "Shit, you're deep,  
he complimented. "Usually I smack Kit's inside when I'm all the way in her."

"Hold my thighs and bounce me, that'll get me off faster." Hands under the  
Pirate's legs, fonding her to be lighter than expected, Diosoth began to  
rock his partner, gently, along his shaft. "Faster! I like it a bit rough!"  
she begged.

Dropping before them, Kit's tongue darted out. "I think I'll eat you now..."  
Keeping her head moving to the rhythm, slurping along Kyrene's stretched  
lips, Kitrina ate the clitoris faster and harder. "Fuck this bitch like you  
mean it!"

"OH! Yeah... this is incredible!" Tits shaking harder, slapping her chin,  
Kyrine's body tingled much harder. "Uh... I think it's a little too much!"

"Too much?" Insulted by such a thought, Kit ran her tongue much harder up  
the woman's hole. "Baby, ram this whore until she whines!"

Slamming her down harder, his cock on fire, Diosoth felt her juices dripping  
over his nuts, urged to rock the woman even faster as she cried out louder.  
Head jugging like a blur, Kit's tongue was rough and harsh. Gritting her  
teeth, jaw aching, Kyrine felt as if she may slip unconscious. This was more  
than planned. "Please... it's too much- I- AH SHIT!"

As loud as her lungs could, the Pirate woman's screams jittered, choked by  
unbridled climax, her orgasmic throes sending shivers up her back and down  
her legs. Exhausted, taken beyond the limits, Kyrine dropped to the floor.  
"Ooh..."

"Hey, what about me?" the hunter begged, cock still stiff.

Pushing past the breathing woman on their floor, Kitrina said, "aww, she came  
too fast. Let me." Her furry hand on his dick, mouth around the tip, Kitrina  
jerked her lover off until her mouth filled with cream. Drizzling the  
thick cum down her chin, she asked, "better?"

"Much."

Climbing upward, legs now mobile, Kyrine gave him a hard stare. "That was...  
amazing! Best fuck I've had in a long time!" Stumbling around as if drunk,  
she grumbled, "shit, gotta get my clothes..."

"Leaving already?" Blood Kitty demanded, sorry to see her leaving so soon.

A smug, evil smirk took to her lips. "Now that you ask... we're on shore leave.  
I can come and go back whenever I want. I'm their fucking leader! I can stay  
here and get laid until I get sick of it! Why the fuck I have to leave?"  
Grabbing Kit's tail, she said, "little kitty... I wanna try this tail out."

* * *

Sliding the eyepatch over her face, Kyrine handed the two a small key.  
"I'll bring the other two guns when I return tomorrow with the ammo shipment.  
You can pay the rest then. Seventy five million total."

"I thought your price was a hundred million?" he asked, suspicious of her  
amount.

Grabbing his ponytail, kissing the hunter on the mouth, she said, "I'll take  
the rest in cock and tail. Shame you're taken..."

"I'll share," Kit remarked, "if you share some too."

Making sure her top was on tight, Kyrine mumbled, "I'll be here until  
nightfall. Six months on sea, six months on land. You might miss me when  
I'm gone."

"Don't get smug," the catgirl said angrily. "This is business."

"Whatever." Gathering the sack of money, she asked, "Athena Bloodwake, you  
ever nail her?"

"Several times," he responded, "both of us."

Opening the heavy wooden door, sunlight filling their house, Kyrine smiled.  
"She used to mentor me, in many things... I think I'll visit her soon."

"If she's not busy..." Kitrina said with a teasing tone.

"Whatever sorry excuse for a guy she's got can just get in the middle then."  
Gripping the outer doorknob, she finally said, "don't hurt yourselves with  
those weapons. I'd hate to lose good customers."

Left alone, Diosoth loaded his new pistol, firing two shots into the wall.  
"Quiet. Just was advertised."

"Come night time," Blood Kitty smirked, "the bodies are gonna pile and so will  
the cash."


End file.
